Entre Erizos y Dragones
by solirambeast
Summary: Shadow y Sonic estaban en una de sus habituales peleas y gracias al Control Caos han terminado en Berk, Hiccup y Astrid van a tener un sinfin de aventuras con estos dos pero dos males de ambos mundos están por volver a la vida, REVIEWS SUGERENCIAS
1. Chapter 1

**El volador y el corredor**

**Prólogo. "El portal a Berk"**

Era un día normal en Berk para Hiccup y Chimuelo seguían volando alrededor de la isla viendo como estaban las cosas entre Dragones y Vikingos, poco tiempo después de su pelea con la Muerte Roja, Hiccup se había adaptado perfectamente a su pierna metálica, no le estorbaba y ahora era más unido que nunca con su Furia Nocturna, Chimuelo, dado que ambos habían perdido algo que les permitía moverse, Chimuelo le faltaba una de las aletas de su cola y Hiccup perdió uno de sus pies al caer en el fuego que la Muerte Verde dio con su último aliento….

Hiccup – Bueno no veo problemas por ahora y ya me está dando algo de hambre ¿qué dices tú amigo?

Chimuelo asintió violentamente ante el comentario…

Hiccup – Parece que no soy el único, ok, entonces volvamos

Hiccup jaló el pedal e hizo girar a Chimuelo hacia la aldea.

Mientras tanto en otro universo a cientos de años en el futuro, cierto equidna rojo dormitaba cerca de la inmensa Esmeralda Maestra cuando escuchó un boom sónico y luego como cientos de pequeñas explosiones golpeaban el suelo…

Knuckles (suspirando)- No otra vez, ¿qué esos dos no se cansan nunca?

Dos flashes, uno negro y otro azul, pasaron a toda velocidad cerca del altar de la Esmeralda Maestra creando un fuerte aire que casi se lleva a Knuckles….

Knuckles – Ojalá supiera porque pelean ahora

En la batalla dos erizos, uno azul con ojos verde esmeralda, tenis rojos con una banda blanca y un broche dorado con una sonrisa mientras luchaba y otro erizo similar al primero pero negro con un mechón de pelo en el pecho, con ojos rojo carmesí, con patines aéreos rejos y negros con banda naranjas y en cada mano y en los tobillos llevaba unos anillos dorados, ambos chocando entre sí golpeándose y esquivando el uno al otro….

Knuckles - ¿Por qué Sonic y Shadow no pueden estar tranquilos al menos un día?

Sonic – Vamos Shadow ¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer la Forma de Vida Suprema?

Shadow – Tu solo observa, faker

Sonic – Ya basta con eso, quedamos que ninguno de los dos es faker ¿o ya se te olvidó?, se me hace que necesitas ver a algún psiquiatra esos problemas de memoria te siguen desde hace varios años

Shadow – Y tú necesitas a alguien que te amarre las piernas – y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó – Y por suerte yo estoy aquí para hacer el trabajo, luego creo que le llevaré a Amy un obsequio que ha esperado desde que te conoció

Sonic (Nervioso) – Antes tendrás que atraparme

Shadow – Eso no es problema – Sacó la Esmeralda Caos verde y se preparó para atrapar a Sonic - ¡Control…!

Sonic (sacando la Esmeralda Caos blanca) – Yo también puedo jugar con eso, ¡Control….!

Shadow y Sonic - ¡…..Caos!

Hiccup y Chimuelo almorzaban en la costa, su lugar preferido cuando de pronto Hiccup escuchó varios gritos desde la aldea…

Hiccup – Vamos a ver

Montó en Chimuelo y se dirigió a la aldea, a medio camino vio que era lo que causaba el alboroto, un extraño remolino blanco flotaba sombre la aldea, Hiccup entonces ubicó a Astrid entre la multitud y aterrizó cerca de ella….

Hiccup – Astrid ¿Qué ocurrió? y ¿de dónde salió es remolino sobre la aldea?

Astrid – No lo sé, yo iba caminando hacia la costa pues te había visto volar hacia allá con Chimuelo, luego una explosión apareció de la nada y ese remolino se formó poco después

Sonic y Shadow - ….Caos!

Una explosión ocurrió y luego un portal se formó frente a ellos, iban tan rápido que no lograron frenar a tiempo y cuando lo intentaron los hicieron con tal brusquedad que fueron lanzados directo hacia el portal….

Shadow y Sonic - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y entraron al portal.

En Berk…..

Hiccup - ¿Crees que los dioses querrán castigarnos?

Astrid – No lo sé, no hemos hecho algo que los haga enfadar, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez….

Unos gritos la interrumpieron en ese momento….

¿? - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hiccup y Astrid miraron hacia el portal del cual salieron dos figuras pero estaban muy arriba para enfocarlas bien, lo que si resaltaba es que una de la figuras era azul y la otra era negra…..

Hiccup - ¿Qué es eso?

Las dos figuras cayeron al suelo levantando mucho polvo, una vez que se disipó Astrid, Hiccup y Chimuelo se acercaron a ver que eran esas cosas, cuando se acercaron vieron dos criaturas de aspecto extraño una azul, con tenis rojos que tenían una banda blanca y un broche dorado y llevaba guantes, la otra era muy parecida a la primera pero negra con vetas rojas en las espinas, brazos y piernas, llevaba unos zapatos extraños al parecer de los dos vikingos, pues tenían orificios en las suelas y en las puntas, también llevaba guantes, pero en sus muñecas y tobillos habían anillos dorados cubriéndolos, además en el pecho un mechón de pelo blanco resaltaba en su pelaje negro, ambos habían caído de cabeza por lo que el golpe los dejó inconscientes….

Hiccup - Creo que están heridos, llevémoslos a mi casa para que puedan sanar

Astrid – Ok

Entre los dos subieron a Sonic y Shadow al lomo de Chimuelo y se dirigieron a la casa de Hiccup, ninguno de los vikingos sabía que en su aldea habían caído Sonic el Erizo, la cosa viviente más rápida y Shadow el Erizo la Forma de Vida Suprema, y con estos dos en Berk las aventuras de Hiccup, Chimuelo y Astrid apenas estaban por comenzar

**Por favor disculpen si la historia empieza muy mal, si es así intentaré arreglarla conforme avance**

**¿Cómo tomarán Sonic y Shadow el hecho de que han sido enviados al pasado en la Tierra? Y ¿Hiccup, Astrid y Chimuelo podrán ayudar a estos dos legendarios héroes? Por favor dejen reviews estoy abierto a críticas y sugerencias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega, los de ¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón? Pertenecen a Dreamworks (creo no estoy muy seguro) y Sarah The Fox pertenece a Malli Prower**

**Cap.1 ****El despertar y la llegada de una amiga**

Después de haber encontrado a dos extrañas criaturas, Hiccup y Astrid las mantenían vigiladas, Chimuelo había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta mientras esas criaturas despertaban….

Hiccup: ¿Qué crees que sean esas cosas?

Astrid: No lo sé, trolls no pueden ser, ni enanos ni ninguna criatura que conozcamos

Hiccup: ¿Crees que sean dioses?

Astrid: No, un golpe no deja inconsciente a un dios

Hiccup: Buen punto

¿?: ¡Ah!

Hiccup y Astrid: ¿?

Los dos vieron que la criatura azul ya se había despertado y que Chimuelo lo había sorprendido y le estaba gruñendo…

¿?: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Hiccup: ¿Puedes hablar?

¿?: ¿Por qué siempre preguntan eso? Tú también hablas ¿por qué yo no? Y aún no han respondido mi primera pregunta

Hiccup: El es mi Furia Nocturna, Chimuelo

¿?: ¿Furia Nocturna?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿Chimuelo? ¿Acaso no le has visto esas cosas afiladas de la boca? No sé lo que es pero si se reconocer dientes filosos que pueden cortar mi carne como mantequilla caliente cuando los veo

Hiccup: Chimuelo cálmate

Chimuelo dejó de gruñirle y se fue al lado de Hiccup quien seguía viendo a la criatura y este, pues su voz era obviamente de un chico, se había calmado…

Astrid: Bien y ¿cuál es tú nombre?

La criatura cambió rápidamente de alegre a una actitud relajada y orgullosa luego dijo…

¿?: Soy Sonic el Erizo, la cosa viva más rápida del mundo – Hiccup vio que Sonic volteó a ver a la otra criatura- ¿pueden cuidar de Shadow hasta que vuelva necesito verificar algo?

Hiccup: Ok

Sonic: Gracias

Dicho esto salió dejando un haz de luz azul tras de sí, y claro, impactando a los dos vikingos…

Hiccup: Wow, ¿viste? En un segundo aceleró a una gran velocidad

Astrid: Si, jamás vi algo moverse tan rápido ni por tierra ni por aire

Mientras todo esto pasaba en Berk en Mobius una zorrita de pelaje café arenoso, cabello castaño adornado con un moño moteado y ojos color chocolate, vestía una playera fiusha, una falda gris y unas botas negras con unas calcetas rayadas a gris y fiusha que sobrepasaban estas caminaba cerca de donde se localizaba actualmente Angel Island…

¿?: Me pregunto dónde estará Sonic, no lo he visto desde que se encontró con Shadow

¿?: ¡SARAH!

Sarah volteó y vio a Tails en el Tornado acercándose a ella rápidamente

Sarah: Tails, ¿qué pasa?

Tails: Es Sonic; él y Shadow han desaparecido, Knuckles dijo que después de que estuviesen peleando frente a él usaron el Control Caos y desparecieron, ay una brecha espacio-tiempo en Angel Island y no ha desparecido, debemos ir pero no podemos ir solos y tú eres de las pocas que puede usar el Control Caos si tenemos que volver

Sarah: Ok, te acompaño

Subió al Tornado y partieron a Isla Angel.

En dicha Isla Knuckles veía el torbellino que seguía abierto…

Knuckles: Esto les pasó por andar peleando, espero que aprendan la lección

Tails y Sarah llegaron al lugar…

Knuckles: Vaya ya era hora

Tails: Lo siento

Knuckles: No hay problema, Sarah vamos

Sarah: Pero… ¿y Tails?

Tails: Yo debo quedarme para monitorear todo desde Mobius

Sarah: Ok

Knuckles: ¿Lista?

Sarah: Si

Knuckles: Entonces, ¡adelante!

Ambos saltaron al torbellino y desaparecieron tras un haz de luz cegadora.

En Berk…

Sonic: ¡Esto es una isla! ¡Solo veo agua! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic descubrió que Berk era una Isla en medio del océano y que sin un avión que en ese entonces no existían, no podría irse a tierra extensa…

Sonic: Intentaré…-Lo interrumpió una cola roja que lo mandó a volar sobre el agua- No, no, no ¡Noooooooooooooooooo!- Se escuchó un "splash" y luego un incesante chapoteo- ¡Ayuda!

El grito fue tan fuerte, que todo Berk lo escuchó, solo había una cosa que el erizo en verdad temía, y era el agua, Hiccup escuchó el grito…

Hiccup: Ese grito debe ser de Sonic, se escucha en problemas

Astrid: Ve por él

Hiccup montó en Chimuelo y salió a toda velocidad a buscar a Sonic.

Knuckles y Sarah ya habían visto que el lugar era una isla y también escucharon el grito de Sonic…

Sarah: ¡Sonic debió caer al agua!

Knuckles: Debemos encontrarlo antes de que se ahogue

Se pusieron a buscar por el agua pero la niebla era muy densa y no les permitía ver, cada vez se preocupaban más, en eso un lagarto con alas de murciélago, cabeza con forma de flecha, ojos de gato, patas son dedos largos y con garras afiladas, y una cola donde tenía algo parecido a aletas pasó cerca de ellos…

Sarah: ¿Qué fue eso?

Knuckles: No lo sé pero olvídate de eso, tenemos que encontrar a Sonic

El curioso animal pareció escuchar esto y dio la vuelta, cuando se acercó vieron que un joven humano montaba sobre el animal…

¿?: Disculpen ¿conocen a Sonic?¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Sarah: Si somos sus amigos Sarah y Knuckles hemos venido a buscarlo, ¿cómo lo conoces?

¿?: Pues, yo y mi novia, Astrid, lo encontramos inconsciente junto a otro llamado Shadow, por cierto mi nombre es Hiccup

Sarah: Mucho gusto

Knuckles: Sarah, Sonic se puede ahogar

Sarah: Cierto, pero, la niebla no deja ver nada

Hiccup: Suban, Chimuelo puede verlo tiene una excelente vista

Ambos montaron sobre Chimuelo y pronto se dispusieron a encontrar a Sonic

**¿Logrará Sonic sobrevivir? ¿Llegaran a tiempo Sarah, Chimuelo, Knuckles y Hiccup?, ¿o será muy tarde?**

**Lo sabrán en el próximo cap. Gracias por sus reviews a ****Malli Prower**** y como lo prometí Sarah tuvo su primer vuelo sobre un dragón en Chimuelo, adiós y dejen REVIEWS acepto críticas y sugerencias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega, los de ¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón? Pertenecen a Dreamworks (creo aún no estoy muy seguro) y Sarah the Fox pertenece a Malli Prower**

**Cap.2 ****Eggman al ataque**

Hiccup, Sarah y Knuckles sobrevolaban el agua en busca de Sonic sobre Chimuelo, gracias a si vista nocturna aún en la niebla más densa si era de día podía ver perfectamente…

Hiccup: ¿Lo ven?

Sarah y Knuckles: No

Hiccup: ¿Y tú Chimuelo?

Chimuelo agitó la cabeza de lado a lada negando…

Hiccup: ¿Creen que siga vivo? Las corrientes pueden ser algo fuertes por aquí

Sarah: Peor aún, Sonic no puede ni meterse a una alberca de dos metro de profundidad

De pronto la voz de Sonic se escuchó entre la niebla…

Sonic: ¡AUXILO! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Chimuelo logró ubicar a Sonic y se dirigió a él…

Sarah: ¡Sonic!

Sonic: ¡Sarah! Gracias a Chaos que estás aquí, ayúdame

Sarah usó su telequinesis para subir a Sonic al lomo de Chimuelo…

Sonic: Gracias Sarah – Le agradecía mientras le alborotaba el pelo

Sarah: (arreglándose) ¿Cómo terminaste en el agua?

Sonic: Pues obviamente no por gusto, descubrí que estábamos en una isla y luego una cola roja muy larga me golpeó y me lanzó al agua

Hiccup: Creo que te encontraste con un Pesadilla Monstruosa

Sonic: Y no tengo idea de lo que es pero seguro el nombre no es solo de adorno ¿verdad?

Hiccup: Son los dragones con el segundo lugar en fuerza y ferocidad, además envuelven su cuerpo en llamas para intimidar y protegerse

Sonic: Y el primero ¿cuál es?

Hiccup: Los furia nocturna, Chimuelo es uno de ellos, antes estaba un dragón gigante que Astrid cree que era la Reina de los Dragones, le conocemos ahora como Muerte Roja, era un problema tanto para nosotros como para los dragones

Sonic: ¿Por qué?

Hiccup: Obligaba a los dragones a robarnos nuestras ovejas y a llevarle animales para alimentarse, cuando el alimento no era suficiente se los comía a ellos

Sonic, Sarah y Knuckles se quedaron atónitos ante esto…

Hiccup: Pero no se preocupen, Chimuelo y yo acabamos con Muerte Roja

Sonic luego escuchó un vórtice abrirse y Tails uso el comunicador para decir…

Tails: Sarah, Eggman va hacia allá, descubrí que él tiene la Esmeralda Roja y la usó para viajar hasta donde ustedes están

Sonic: ¿Acaso Eggman no tiene vida propia? ¿Qué solo sabe crear máquinas, intentar crear Eggmanland, pelear con nosotros y ser derrotado?

Eggman: Escuché eso erizo insolente

Eggman estaba en el EggDragoon, el mismo robot que había usado contra Sonic, poco antes de que él se enfrentara a Dark Gaia con Chip…

Sonic: ¿Volviste a construir esa cosa? La vencí antes y lo volveré a hacer

Eggman: Oh, no esta vez erizo

Sonic: (murmurando a Hiccup) Llévanos a tierra ahí lo podré enfrentar

Hiccup: Ok

Hiccup hizo que Chimuelo se dirigiera a una zona desierta en Berk…

Sonic: Váyanse yo me encargo de Eggman

Sarah: Ok

Chimuelo se alejó y pronto Eggman estuvo frente a frente con Sonic…

Eggman: Vaya, vaya erizo; tus amigos te han dejado a mi merced

Sonic: Veamos lo que tienes Eggman

Eggman atacó a Sonic con el taladro del EggDragoon, Sonic lo esquivó con gran facilidad y luego golpeó el vidrio causando que la cabina de Eggman se agitara demasiado, luego usó su Spin Dash para golpear el robot de nuevo pero esta vez Eggman lo interceptó antes con un láser y luego lo paralizó con hielo, Sonic no podía moverse, hasta que una disparo azul chocó contra el EggDragoon y causó una gran explosión, Sonic vio que Chimuelo y Hiccup junto con Knuckles y Sarah habían vuelto para ayudarlo…

Sonic: Que bueno que llegaron

Knuckles liberó a Sonic quien inmediatamente salió contra Eggman con su Homming Attack y traspasó al EggDragoon…

Sonic: Parece que perdiste de nuevo Eggman

Eggman: Mira de nuevo Sonic

Sonic volteo y vio una combinación del Nega-Wisp Armor y el EggDragoon, era básicamente el Nega-Wisp Armor sin embargo tenía dos brazos extra con el taladro y la mano del EggDragoon

Eggman: Cuando destruiste mi parque interespacial aún tenía mucha Hyperina almacenada asi que combine estos dos super robots para crear al Nega-Wisp Dragoon y es hora de tu fin Sonic

Sonic: Ok, esto si está muy mal, pero he vencido a tipos más grandes y poderosos que tú

Eggman: Menciona dos

Sonic: Perfect Caos, Bio-Lizard, Dark Gaia por mencionar algunos

Eggman: Bueno esta vez será diferente dado que no tienes las Esmeraldas Caos

Sonic: Aún asi vamos a patearte hasta el infinito Eggman

Comenzó una encarnizada lucha, Sonic usaba su Spin Dash, Knuckles golpeaba, Sarah lanzaba objetos gigantes y Chimuelo y Hiccup atacaban desde el aire…

Eggman presionó un botón (se escucha una voz y dice:" ¡Frenzy! ¡Lazer!, ¡Cube!") Y aparece una serie de cubos oscuros y Eggman lanza un rayo contra ellos los cuales reflejan el rayo…

Eggman: Seguro recuerdas esto

Sonic: Todos esquiven

El rayo pasó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Sonic…

Sonic: Ja

Se escucha la voz de nuevo:" ¡Frenesí! ¡Púas!", unas esferas púrpuras con púas se dirigieron contra ellos…

¿?: Es hora de acabar con esto Eggman, ¡Chaos Spear!

Una serie de flechas de luz golpearon al Nega- Wisp Dragoon y todos vieron a Shadow parado sobre el pico de un árbol…

Sonic: Hasta que despiertas Shadow

**La forma de vida suprema, Shadow el Erizo ha despertado y se ha unido a la batalla ¿Lograrán nuestros héroes vencer a Eggman? o ¿Al fin Eggman tendrá su victoria sobre Sonic y sus amigos?**

**Gracias a Malli Prower por sus reviews, acepto reviews con sugerencias y críticas, hasta luego. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega, los de ¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón? Pertenecen a Dreamworks (creo aún no estoy muy seguro) y Sarah the Fox pertenece a Malli Prower y me he decidido por poner los ataques como son no traducidos salvo el Control Caos.**

**3. ****¿Ingredientes?**

Sonic: Vaya yo pensé que no vendrías

Eggman: Pero si es mi buen amigo Shadow

Shadow: Basta de juegos Eggman es hora de acabar con esto

Eggman: Pero si acabamos de comenzar – Entonces se escucho la voz nuevamente "Frenzy!","Spikes!" y tres esferas con púas se dirigieron hacia Shadow…

Shadow: Hmm, patético esperaba más de ti Eggman ¡Chaos Spear!

Tres flechas de luz chocaron con las esferas y explotaron al contacto…

Shadow: Tu turno Sonic

Sonic: De acuerdo – Sonic se dirigió a toda velocidad con su Spin Dash contra el robot de Eggman dando justo en el centro – Ja –Pero… ¿Qué?

El robot se reparo en el acto y contraatacó usando un rayo de hielo que al tocar el suelo formó varias púas adheridas al suelo…

Eggman: Jajajaja este truco se lo debo a Metal Sonic

Sonic: No me digas que traes al cubo de metal contigo

Eggman: Oh despreocúpate de él y mejor mantente atento a esto ¡Nega Gaia Explosión!

Eggman disparó un poderoso rayo tras el grupo y una versión negra y púrpura de un Chaos Blast…

Eggman: Esto es parecido a TU Chaos Blast, Shadow, pero cargado con energía más inestable que él la energía caos asi que los dejo por el momento, nos volveremos a ver especialmente tu mi querida Sarah, aún tengo cuentas pendientes contigo y tu amigo pero necesito algunos ingredientes asi que nos vemos – comenzó a irse cuando se detuvo- por cierto la explosión no dejara de crecer hasta que no consuma toda esta isla les recomiendo pensar rápido ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Dicho esto se marchó…

Sonic: Debemos retener la explosión a toda costa Sarah ¿Cuánto tiempo la puedes detener?

Sarah: Ni idea pero lo intentare

Sarah usó sus poderes y sentía como le costaba detener la explosión…

Sarah: Es mucha energía

Sonic: Shadow intentemos hacer lo mismo que hicimos con el Ark

Shadow: Pero no tenemos todas las Esmeraldas

Sonic: No importa – Voltea a ver a Hiccup – ¡Hey tú! ¡Hay alguna isla desierta lo suficientemente lejos de aquí?

Hiccup: Si al oeste, antes había algo ahí pero ya no

Sonic: Es grande

Hiccup: Bastante

Sonic: Perfecto ¿Listo Shadow?

Shadow: Si

Sonic: Sarah a la de tres suéltala

Sara: Ok

Sonic: 1…2…3..¡AHORA!

Sarah soltó inmediatamente la explosión al instante Sonic y Shadow sacaron las Esmeraldas…

Sonic y Shadow: ¡Control Caos!

La explosión junto con Shadow y Sonic, poco después ambos reaparecieron pero no había explosión…

Sonic: Listo

Un gran estruendo seguido por una luz segadora apareció de lejos formando algo parecido a un domo de luz…

Sonic: Estuvo cerca habría destruido esta isla si no la alejábamos

Hiccup: Gracias

Sonic: No es nada estamos acostumbrados a hacer este tipo de cosas

Hiccup: Y supongo que ya se van

Sonic: Al contrario debemos detener a Eggman sin importar lo que sea que busque

Shadow: Sarah ¿De qué amigo estaba hablando Eggman?

Sarah: Es alguien que tú aún no conoces

Hiccup: Mejor vámonos ya está anocheciendo

Sonic: Adelante

Todos subieron al lomo de Chimuelo menos Sonic y Shadow…

Sonic: Nos vemos allá

Hiccup: Ok

Una vez que los demás se fueron…

Sonic: ¿Listo para perder Shadow?

Shadow: Sueñas Sonic si crees que puedes vencerme

Sonic: Entonces hasta en sueños te puedo vencer…En sus marcas…. ¿Listos?... ¡Fuera!

Ambos salieron a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

En el aire a medio camino…

Sarah: ¿Qué buscará Eggman aquí? ¿Y para qué lo necesita?

Knuckles: Por ahora no pienses en ello Sarah

Sarah: Supongo que tienes razón

En eso todos ven dos haces de luz uno azul y otro negro pasando a toda velocidad debajo de ellos y dirigiéndose al pueblo….

Sarah: Y ahí van esos dos

Hiccup: ¿cómo es posible que viajen tan rápido?

Sarah: De Sonic, nadie sabe cómo o qué le dio su velocidad, Shadow sin embargo, logra igualar su velocidad con sus zapatos aéreos

Hiccup: ¿Y qué tan rápido puede ir Sonic?

Sarah: Sonic es capaz de superar la velocidad del sonido

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Hiccup, en la entrada Sonic y Shadow parecían estar esperándolos aunque Sonic estaba recostado en el suelo viendo el cielo mientras Shadow se encontraba recargado en la pared mirando la puesta de sol…

Shadow: Ya llegaron

Sonic voltea…

Sonic: Al fin tardaron milenios

Hiccup: Pero solo llegamos cinco minutos después que ustedes

Sarah: Es que a Sonic le gusta que todo suceda rápido

Ya estaba oscuro…

Hiccup: Bueno si quieren entrar a dormir son bienvenidos

Todos entraron menos Sarah y Sonic…

Hiccup: ¿No van a entrar?

Sarah: En un rato

Hiccup: Ok

Cerró la puerta, Sarah se sentó junto a Sonic que seguía contemplando el cielo ahora lleno de estrellas…

Sonic: No importa el tiempo ni el lugar el cielo jamás cambia

Sarah: Supongo

Sonic: ¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿No estas cansada después de haber retenido esa explosión?

Sarah: Un poco pero no mucho

Sonic: Como digas

Sarah: Sonic ¿Qué crees que busque Eggman aquí?

Sonic: No lo sé, pero seguro algo tiene que ver con la vez que intento capturarte

Sarah: Si ¿Crees que se encuentre bien?

Sonic: Tú despreocúpate él sabe defenderse de Eggman muy bien

Sarah: Ok creo que me iré a dormir buenas noches

Sonic: Descansa

Sarah se dirigió a la casa cuando vio que algo brillaba cerca de ahí a un lado de la casa fue hasta allí pero no encontró nada cuando dio la vuelta para irse tropezó con un ovejo ovalado color azul noche…

Sarah: ¿Qué es esto?

Lo tomó era pesado pero brillaba un poco…

Sarah: Tal vez Hiccup sepa

Entró a la casa en busca de respuestas

**Eggman está en busca de algo ¿pero para qué fin? Y ¿qué es el extraño objeto que Sarah encontró? Gracias por los reviews a Malli Prower**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los personajes de Sonic pertenecen a Sega, los de ¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón? Pertenecen a Dreamworks (creo aún no estoy muy seguro) y Sarah the Fox pertenece a Malli Prower y me he decidido por poner los ataques como son no traducidos salvo el Control Caos.**

**4. ****Desafío **

Al día siguiente…

Hiccup: Bueno tenemos un problema

Sonic: ¿Y ese problema es….?

Hiccup: Mi padre vuelve esta semana y no creo que le vaya a gustar ver criaturas como ustedes en casa

Sonic: Bueno decimos "Hola somos amigos de Hiccup y venimos de otra dimensión"

Sarah (cargando el objeto ovalado): Sonic se realista mejor solo nos presentamos, decimos el por qué estamos aquí y ya

Hiccup: Eso funcionaría, si mi padre fuera de los que hablan y luego actúan

Shadow: Asi que no podemos razonar con él

Hiccup: Pues no, el puede ser muy agresivo

Knuckles: Si él se pone agresivo yo también puedo jugar ese juego

Sonic: Si, todos sabemos cómo son tus berrinches cuando alguien toma la Esmeralda Maestra o cuando te dicen la verdad acerca de tu temperamento

Knuckles: ¡Retira eso!

Sonic: Ahí está mi punto

Knuckles: ¡Sonic!- Se dirigía hacia Sonic con un puño en alto

Sonic: Atrápame si puedes

Ambos salieron a toda velocidad de la casa de Hiccup y se fueron alejando más y más del pueblo…

Hiccup: ¿Esto….?

Sarah: Si pasa muy a menudo... y bueno ¿qué crees que sea esta cosa?

Hiccup: No lo sé jamás había visto algo asi

Sarah: Esta tibia como… si estuviera viva

Hiccup: Veré más tarde si hay algún registro de algo similar

Chimuelo por alguna razón después de Sarah era el que más observaba la roca…

Sarah: Creo que tu sabes algo, lástima que no sepas hablar

En eso Sonic entró a toda velocidad a la casa…

Sonic: ¿Me extrañaron?

Sarah: ¿y Knuckles?

En eso Knuckles entra jadeando y arrastrándose por el suelo…

Knuckles: Vuel...ve a…qui co...bar...de

Sonic: Knuckles debes saber que a veces es mejor cansar a tus oponentes hasta que no puedan más en lugar pelar, asi reservas tu energía para verdaderos retos

Knuckles: Re... pi...te e…so

Sarah: Knuckles ya cálmate no puedes ni terminar una oración ¿y quieres seguir peleando?

Knuckles: De… a… cuer…do

En eso una voz tronante llegó desde afuera…

¿?: HICCUP YA VOLVIMOS DE LA…!

En eso un gran vikingo con una larga barba roja y vestido con ropa que lucía muy pesada entró a la casa…

¿?: ¡DEMONIOS! ¿¡CÓMO LOGRARON ENTRAR A ESTE PUEBLO?

Sonic: ¿Qué?

¿?: ¡LOS VOY A CORTAR EN DOS Y SU SANGRE BAÑARÁ TODA ESTA HABITACIÓN!

Sonic: Whoa cálmese

El vikingo entonces alzó una gran hacha de guerra y se dirigió contra Sonic, pero en eso…

Hiccup: ¡NO PAPÁ!

¿?: ?

Hiccup: Son amigos míos, chicos conozcan a mi padre Estoico el Vasto, papá estos son mis nuevos amigos Sonic, Sarah, Shadow y Knuckles

Estoico: Te han de haber hipnotizado una vez que los destruya tu mente será libre

Hiccup: Papá nadie me…

Estoico: Detrás de mi hijo

Sonic. Normalmente me quedaría a pelar pero como es el padre de mi amigo aplicare la regla "más vale el que aquí corrió que el que aquí murió"

Sarah: Te sigo

Ambos salieron a toda velocidad…

Estoico: ¿Supongo que ustedes dos no huirán? – dirigiendo una mirada de desafió a Knuckles, quien le redirigió una mirada similar, y Shadow, que simplemente hacía caso omiso y mantenía los ojos cerrados…

Knuckles: ¿Por qué deberíamos? Ambos tenemos más fuerza en un brazo que tú en todo tu cuerpo

Estoico: ¿Te importaría demostrarlo en un duelo?

Knuckles: No tengo problema

Estoico: ¿Qué hay del otro?

Shadow (aún sin abrir los ojos): También competiré pero antes de Knuckles, te mostraré lo que la forma de vida suprema puede hacer

Estoico: Al atardecer, en el campo de entrenamiento lleven un arma de su preferencia

Knuckles: De acuerdo

Shadow: Ahí nos veremos - Shadow vio directamente a Estoico, quién se paralizó por primera vez de miedo en su vida al ver los ojos carmesí de erizo negro mostraban coraje, fuerza e ira en ellos, ni siquiera un Pesadilla Monstruosa tenía unos ojos así…

Shadow: Hasta el atardecer

Knuckles y Shadow salieron de la casa y Hiccup poco después cuando vio a su padre descuidado salió tras ellos…

Hiccup: ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?

Knuckles: ¿De qué hablas?

Hiccup: ¡MI PADRE LOS HARÁ PICADILLO, ÉL NO SE DETIENE HASTA QUE ACABA POR COMPLETO CON SUS OPONENTES!

Shadow: Despreocúpate chico, tu padre no ha de ser tan difícil de vencer comparado con la muchas cosas que hemos enfrentado

Hiccup: Mi padre ha vencido Pesadillas Monstruosas solo con sus manos

Shadow: Cuando tu padre se enfrente a un monstruo capaz de destruir todo un mundo o toda una dimensión nos dices, he visto a todos los dragones de esta isla y créeme las cosas que hemos enfrentado hacen parecer a todos y cada uno de los dragones un plato servido en bandeja de plata

Hiccup se quedó pensando, si era cierto mejor se despreocupaba de Shadow y Knuckles y se empezaba a preocupar por su padre, pero entonces le vino algo a la mente…

Hiccup. Si he visto una criatu…

Shadow. Si ya se todo acerca de la Muerte Verde y cuando venía para acá mencionaron que la nave de Eggman era del mismo tamaño que esa bestia, hemos visto cosas muchísimo más grandes y más peligrosas

Knuckles: Créele cuando te dice eso

Hiccup: Bueno, y ¿qué armas piensan usar en el combate?

Shadow: Ninguna pero tenemos varias sorpresas bajo la manga

En ese momento Sonic y Sarah llegaron…

Sonic: Y… ¿cómo les fue?

Knuckles: El padre de Hiccup nos retó a un duelo

Sonic: Dios, por eso nos fuimos queríamos evitar lastimarlo, por favor y esto especialmente para ti Shadow, no lo vayan a matar o a dejar en una fractura irreparable

Shadow: Haremos lo posible

Sonic. Gracias

Shadow: Por cierto Hiccup, ¿dónde queda el campo de entrenamiento?

Hiccup: Por acá vengan

Hiccup montó en Chimuelo y se dirigió hacia el campo los demás los seguían a su paso pues no querían dejarlos atrás…

Hiccup: Aquí, antes se usaba para matar dragones ahora sirve para que encentren jinetes

El campo era un coliseo cercado y con cadenas de metal creando una red que evitaba que alguien pudiera entrar o salir volando…

Knuckles: Ya es el atardecer

En eso todo el pueblo se reunió alrededor del campo, una anciana hizo que hubiera silencio…

¿?: Hoy nuestro líder ha desafiado a dos extranjeros a un duelo el vencedor se lleva la gloria el perdedor perecerá en el campo de batalla

Estoico entró al campo de entrenamiento…

Shadow: Supongo que voy yo

Shadow se teletransportó dentro de la arena, dejando a todo el pueblo menos a Chimuelo, Astrid y Hiccup con miedo pensando que era algún tipo de magia negra…

Estoico: Di tu nombre demonio

Shadow: Soy Shadow el Erizo, la forma de vida suprema

Estoico: Muy bien Shadow el Erizo, elige tu arma

Shadow: Luchare sin armas

Estoico: Como quieras, ahora ¡perecerás!

Estoico se lanzó con un mazo en mano contra Shadow quién no se movía en lo absoluto…

Estoico: ¡MUERE!

Pero ante el asombro de todos Shadow paró con una mano el mazo y con un solo movimiento mando a Estoico contra la pared opuesta…

Shadow: Ja, si enserio eres el mejor no lo estas demostrando

Hiccup estaba impresionado…

Hiccup: ¿Cómo lo…?

Sonic. No por nada Shadow es uno de los más temidos en nuestro mundo

En el campo de entrenamiento Estoico decidió atacar sin armas…

Shadow: Oh asi que has decidido pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

Estoico: Voy a acabarte demonio

Shadow: Quiero verte intentarlo

No importaba cuantas veces Estoico lo intentase cada vez que atacaba a Shadow, este lo rechazaba y lo enviaba contra la pared, asi pasó media hora hasta que…

Shadow: Me estoy aburriendo de lanzarte siempre contra la pared ¡Chaos Lance!

Un disparo de energía dio certeramente al pecho de Estoico mandándolo contra la pared de nuevo y dejándolo inconsciente, ante el asombro de todos…

¿?: Shadow el Erizo ha ganado el duelo

**Shadow derrotó a Estoico, pero ¿Logrará hacer lo mismo Knuckles? Gracias por los reviews a Malli Prower **


End file.
